I'll always protect you
by ashen snowflake
Summary: Sort of an offshoot story, alternate timeline-thingy, brotherly-friendship thingy I made as a sort of Christmas present for my readers of "Get Lost". :) Rin finds a hurt bird, and comes to his brother for help. Oneshot, complete.


**A/N**

**This is the brotherly-orientated version of the two stories I have released as a kind of Christmas present for my readers of "Get Lost". It might help if you read that first or at least skim it, but I'm trying my best to make it as independent as possible! ^^**

**The other version of this, "wounded wings", does indeed have a relationship between Rin and Amaimon, but only if you squint and stand on your head. But still, to be safe, I have made a different version for my readers who do not prefer that sort of thing.**

**And I am completely fine with that, I will not be angry at anybody! I just wanted to make sure that I covered all the bases with my readers, as it is my job to do so. ^^ Anyways, Merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, and Happy/Merry any holiday you may be spending either alone or with your family. **

Amaimon yawned and stretched his hands over his head as he sat on the edge of a large building, looking out over the human lights below. He was waiting for somebody, as he had been for only a short while.

When a voice called from behind him, the green-haired demon stood up and turned around, smiling at his brother. "Amaimon!" called Rin, holding something in his hands. He panted as he came to a stop beside his brother, looking at what was being cradled against his trench coat-clad chest. "I'm sorry that I'm late, but I found this. Look…"

Amaimon peered into where Rin slowly lifted one hand off the top, revealing a small, wounded bird. The animal was hardly moving, just its chest rising and falling rapidly with each hectic breath.

"Why do you have that, Rin?" asked the earth demon, speaking around yet another sweet in his mouth. "It's just a bird. Why did you stop for it?" he reached out to poke the feathery, trembling creature, but Rin quickly pulled it away, glaring with his one good eye.

"How could you say that?!" growled the noirette. "He's injured; I couldn't just leave him there! We have to help him, Amaimon!" Rin seemed to be becoming more frantic, possibly because the wounded bird reminded the you boy of what had happened to him not too long ago.

Amaimon frowned when he saw how hysterical Rin was becoming, briefly wondering what was so important about this little bird. "Calm down, nii-san…" he said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder and gently rubbing there to calm him down. "I can make him better, but you have to calm down, okay?"

Amaimon moved so that he was on one side of Rin, his arm draped behind his back to message the other shoulder. "I'm an earth demon, remember?"

The younger calmed slightly, taking a deep breath in and out, relaxing under his older brother's fingers. "Okay…" he whispered, looking sadly at the bird, whose breaths were coming slower and farther apart now. "Just please, I don't want him to be hurt anymore."

Amaimon couldn't help but think of how cute Rin was being, worried over a tiny bird. But nonetheless he placed his free hand over the bird, closing his eyes for a moment before a light aura radiated from him. Instantly there was a frantic chirping, and Amaimon pulled his hand away.

The bird flew out, its previously damaged body working just fine now. Rin's eyes widened in wonder and he laughed, leaning into his brother in relief and looking into his ocean blue eyes, the ones that so closely resembled Rin's own.

"Thank you, brother!" he snickered, throwing his arms around Amaimon's neck in a hug.

At first Amaimon sort of froze, unsure of what to do. But after a moment he returned the embrace. "I'm glad that I could help, little brother…" he mumbled, smiling. Everything seemed so peaceful right then, with the two brothers holding onto each other, silhouetted against the soft glow from the city below them.

"Thank you for always being here for me, Amaimon." Came the statement made by Rin, muffled by the collar of Amaimon's own coat. "Someday, I'll repay you for everything you've done for me. But until then, thank you."

Amaimon grinned around the small hard candy in his mouth, patting his little brother on the back. "So long as you're here, Rin… So long as you stay with me I'll protect you." The green haired demon barely whispered his response, but it was clearly heard by Rin who, instead of replying, just smiled and released his brother.

Stepping back to the edge of the building, Rin was followed by his brother. And there they simply stood for a while, enjoying each other's company in the light from the streets.


End file.
